


Never Look Back

by ginsugi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dark!Tsuna, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsugi/pseuds/ginsugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi knew that this day would eventually come. He became a murderer. But he did not look back. Drabble, featuring a Dark!Tsuna and, surprisingly, a cheerful Gokudera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I came up with today. It features a Dark!Tsuna, death, angst, pessimism and a happy Gokudera. This is different from the works I previously posted, so please bear with this. Reviews and the like are always appreciated. Enjoy.

He knew the day would come. Someday.

Despite how much he always tried to suppress and avoid this inevitable event, he did fail at the very end. And there was nothing he could have done against it.

He had killed someone.

And this time for real and with no chance of coming back to life. Sawada Tsunayoshi had finally realized that people really died when they were killed and not just magically resurrected. Life was not some kind of fairy tale. This was not how reality was supposed to be, apparently.

He knew it was no use to refuse this reality. He was a murderer.

And he had no idea about the man he had just killed. What his name was, if he had a family still waiting for him or friends which would miss him. He had no clue whether this man was really a bad person who "deserved to die", whatever that may meant.

For him, this sentence had no meaning anymore. Did people really deserved to die? Was he the one being able to judge that? Could anyone even judge another human? Tsuna had no idea.

Walking to the corpse, he surprisingly felt nothing. He imagined that he would feel regretful, ashamed or dirty but instead there was nothing. Completely nothing.

So Sawada Tsunayoshi even failed at killing. Or was that how it was intended to be? He wondered what Reborn would say to this. Maybe his former tutor would be disappointed in him. Whether he would be disappointed because of his non-existent feelings towards his crime or because he  _did_  kill somebody although he never wanted to, Tsuna could not decide.

But did that even matter? He wasn't too sure about that.

Eventually, he left the place where had committed his crime. As soon as he stepped out of the door, he immediately forgot what the man or the place looked like. It didn't matter.

His family (he almost had to laugh at the word) had experts who would take care of the remnants of this incident. It would look like this person had never even existed. A life completely erased.

A car was already waiting for him. The driver was outside of the car and made jokes with Gokudera Hayato who accompanied him. Maybe this, Gokudera making random jokes with a subordinate, would have been considered special otherwise but now, this was rather meaningless. His loyal right-hand man greeted him immediately as he spotted him walking towards the car. He looked slightly happier than usual. Good for him.

In the end, Sawada Tsunayoshi did not look back.


End file.
